Hidan's Hobby
by Gnosismaster
Summary: Hidan has something that he doesn't want anybody to know about. When the AL and BH decides to do something, what will be the results?


_**Hidan's Hobby**_

_**By Gnosismaster**_

_Akatsuki Lair_

Deep within the Akatsuki lair, a silver haired man was sneaking around the corridors trying to reach a specific room that has been graced by his presence for the past month. Hidan, a follower of Jashman, has been involved in activities that most people in the Akatsuki would snicker at. He was very close to the room now but he stopped, suddenly feeling impending doom. He turned around to see nothing behind him. Using his senses, he feels nothing usual. Feeling relieved, he continued his journey to his special room. Upon arriving at the door, he took glances to the left of him and the right of him. Seeing nothing, he opened the door and went in.

_Akatsuki Leader and Blue Hair Room_

"So he's going to do it again." Said the blue hair member of Akatsuki. They watched Hidan travel the hallways in the direction of the room that he goes into once a week for the past month.

"So it seems." AL turned around to see a grin plastered on his wife's face. "Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen whenever I see that grin on your face?" She walked up to him with the grin still on her face.

"I have no idea but I just got a great idea." She leaned closer to his ear and whispered something. Seconds later, a grin appeared on his lips.

"Times like these makes me remember why I got married."

_Hidan's Special Room_

Closing the door behind him, Hidan looked at the contents of the room with a smile on his face. This room is the perfect place for his activities. It was soundproof, nobody ever goes into the room and nobody cares. The only thing he has to worry about is the glass to his right but nobody ever goes into the adjoining room. Making a hand sign, he started to work.

_Several minutes later..._

Deidara awoke with a start. Something loud had made its way to the ears of the missing nin from Iwagakure. "What the hell, un?" The sound continued to travel through the mountain but he couldn't figure out what it was. The sound was then added by what strangely sounded like...

"TOBI, WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" Tobi's snoring was cut off as the orange mask wearing, self-proclaimed good boy fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"What's going on, Deidara-senpai? I was having a good dream."

"Shut up Tobi. Do you hear that?" The room fell silent as Tobi heard that strange sound.

"What is it, senpai?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Grabbing his satchels of explosive clay and wrapping them around his waist. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Zetsu going by his door, apparently hearing the sound too and going to investigate the strange sound as well. 3 minutes later, they found themselves at a locked door where the sound, now louder then ever, was coming from. They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes as they were listening to the sounds behind the door until Deidara spoke up. "Hold up a second, isn't this the..."

"Yes, it is." Interrupted Itachi in that monotone voice of his. "There should be a adjoined room next door." Itachi walked away and headed for the door next to the room. He opened it and went in followed by the rest of the Akatsuki.

The room itself could be described as a viewing room as evident from the chairs and the monitors that occupied the room but that's not what has caught their attention. What each pair of eyes were focused on was the glass in the front of the room, or rather what is on the other side of the glass.

"Is that..."

"That's..."

"I never thought that he..."

"But it appears so..."

"He's..."

"Hidan-san has a lovely singing voice."

There was Hidan, or rather four Hidan's, on various instruments and the one in the front was singing into a microphone. It seems that he is just finishing up a song. They saw him looking through a stack of papers before deciding on something and telling the rest what to do. Seeing that Hidan hasn't spotted them, they decided to listen in on what he would do next. The Hidan playing the drums started to tap out a beat and soon was playing joined by the guitar. The Hidan near the microphone started to sing.

_**So, are you breathing?**_

_**So, are you breathing?**_

_**Now, Now**_

_**Are you breathing?**_

_**So, are you breathing?**_

_**Now**_

_**Wake up, are you alive**_

_**Will you listen to me**_

_**I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now**_

_**Someone is gonna die**_

_**When you listen to me**_

_**Let the living die, Let the living die**_

_**Say**_

_**Wake up, are you alive**_

_**Will you listen to me**_

_**I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now**_

_**Someone is gonna die**_

_**When you listen to me**_

_**Let the living die, Let the living die**_

_**Say**_

_**Are you breathing now**_

_**Do the wicked see you**_

_**You still breathing**_

_**You're making me known**_

_**Are you breathing now**_

_**Do the wicked see you**_

_**You still breathing**_

_**So**_

_**What's up, I wonder why**_

_**Do you listen to me**_

_**I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now**_

_**Insane, you're gonna die**_

_**When you listen to me**_

_**Let the living die, Let the living die**_

_**Say**_

_**What's up, I wonder why**_

_**Do you listen to me**_

_**I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now**_

_**Insane, you're gonna die**_

_**When you listen to me**_

_**Let the living die, Let the living die**_

_**Say**_

_**Are you breathing now**_

_**Do the wicked see you**_

_**You still breathing**_

_**You're making me known**_

_**Are you breathing now**_

_**Do the wicked see you**_

_**You still breathing**_

**The music toned down some and Hidan started talking low.**

_**Can you imagine how good going through this**_

_**Will make you feel**_

_**I promise, no one will ever know**_

_**There will be no chance of you getting caught**_

_**They never loved you anyway**_

_**So come on, be a man**_

_**And do what you are compelled to do**_

_**Save me, God**_

The music picked up again and the last line echoed.

_**I can hear the voice**_

_**But I don't want to listen**_

_**Strap me down and tell me**_

_**I'll be alright**_

_**I can feel the subliminal need**_

_**To be one with the voice**_

_**And make everything go**_

_**I can hear the voice**_

_**But I don't want to listen**_

_**Strap me down and tell me**_

_**I'll be alright**_

_**I can feel the subliminal need**_

_**To be one with the voice**_

_**And make everything alright**_

_**Are you breathing now**_

_**Do the wicked see you**_

_**You still breathing**_

_**You're making me known**_

_**Are you breathing now**_

_**Do the wicked see you**_

_**You still breathing**_

_**So, are you breathing?**_

_**So, do you breathe now, now**_

_**So, are you breathing?**_

_**So, do you breathe now**_

The song finished and the Akatsuki members were speechless. They have never heard Hidan this way. There was silence all around and if you listen, you can hear sniffling coming from Tobi.

"He has such an angelic voice." Deidara stared at his partner with wide eyes and just when he opened his mouth to say something, the music started again. The drums started to play and continued for a bit until the singer started his part then the rest of the instruments started to play.

_**Ooh Ah Ah Ah Ah**_

_**Ooh Ah Ah Ah Ah**_

_**Oah Oah**_

_**Oah Oah**_

_**Oah Oah**_

_**Drowning deep in my sea of loathing**_

_**Broken your servant I kneel**_

_**Will you give in to me?**_

_**It seems what's left of my human side**_

_**Is slowly changing in me**_

_**Will you give in to me?**_

_**Looking at my own reflection**_

_**When suddenly it changes**_

_**Violently it changes**_

_**Oh no there is no turning back now**_

_**You've woken up the demon in me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**_

_**I can see inside you, the sickness is rising**_

_**Don't try to deny what you feel**_

_**Will you give in to me?**_

_**It seems that all that was good has died**_

_**And is decaying in me**_

_**Will you give in to me?**_

_**It seems you're having some trouble**_

_**In dealing with these changes**_

_**Living with these changes**_

_**Oh no the world is a scary place**_

_**Now that you've woken up the demon in me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**_

_**And when I dream**_

_**And when I dream**_

_**And when I dream**_

_**And when I dream**_

_**No mommy, don't do it again**_

_**Don't do it again**_

_**I'll be a good boy**_

_**I'll be a good boy, I promise**_

_**No mommy don't hit me, OW**_

_**Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy**_

_**Don't do it, you're hurting me, OW**_

_**Why did you have to be such a bitch**_

_**Why don't you,**_

_**Why don't you fuck off and die**_

_**Why can't you just fuck off and die**_

_**Why can't you just leave here and die**_

_**Never stick your hand in my face again bitch**_

_**FUCK YOU**_

_**I don't need this shit**_

_**You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore**_

_**How would you have to see how it feels mommy**_

_**Here it comes, get ready to die**_

_**Ooh Ah Ah Ah Ah**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Madness has now come over me**_

The song finished and it appears that it was the last one as the Hidan's were cleaning up. The Akatsuki that were in the other room felt that it was time that hightail it out of there as they don't want to find out what happens if Hidan caught them. They slowly snuck out of the room and they would have made it if it wasn't for one little problem.

"HIDAN-SAN, YOU HAVE SUCH A LOVELY SINGING VOICE! WHY DID YOU TELL US THAT YOU SING?"

Tobi.

"WHAT? YOU HEARD THAT?" Shouted Hidan when Tobi made his entrance.

"Yes, we did and you looked so beautiful singing your heart out." Hidan was about to main Tobi when one word stuck in his head.

"Wait? Who's we?" Tobi pointed to the glass where the missing nins were, frozen stiff.

Hidan has never been so mad before.

_Several curses, throwing objects, and explosives later_

"So what have we learned?"

"Never eavesdrop on a fellow member, especially a blood crazed lunatic." Coursed the bruised and bleeding remaining members of the Akatsuki.

"That's right, now you will forget what you saw this night and never say a word to anybody or I will personally kill you myself."

"Yes sir."

"Good." And Hidan walked off feeling satisfied.

_Elsewhere_

"You were right. They did like it and we didn't lose a single member." Remarked the Leader as he observed the scene playing before him.

"I told you, trust in your wife." Said the woman as she approached her husband.

"You really are a crafty one, aren't you?"

"I have to be, in order to survive out here." He didn't say anything but had one thought.

"

* * *

I don't own the songs in this story as well as Naruto. This and other stories are to help me get rid of my writers block so enjoy.


End file.
